1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a portable wireless terminal, a method of outputting sound and a method of picking up sound, and is suitably applied, for example, to a digital mobile phone having a music data reproducing function.
2. Background Art
Recently, there is a digital mobile phone in that music can be recorded for example in an internal memory as digital data, and the user can enjoy the music by reproducing the music data from the memory as a music player while he/her does not make a call at the place where he/she is.
In the above digital mobile phone, for example earphones are used to reproduce music data. The music data is reproduced from the memory in the state where a plug connected to the above earphones is inserted into an earphone jack provided on the digital mobile phone. The above reproduced music data is converted into an analog audio signal and transmitted to the earphones from the earphone jack via the plug. Thus music based on the audio signal is emitted from the above earphones.
Furthermore, if a call comes on the reproducing of the music data, the digital mobile phone informs the user of the call incoming by superimposing a signal for ringing tone on the audio signal corresponding to the above music data and transmitting them to the earphones, and ringing an incoming tone from the earphones along with music.
Thereby, even if a call comes on the reproducing of music data; the digital mobile phone can make the user speak over the phone with the other party by informing the user of the call incoming.
In this digital mobile phone, however, the earphone jack is a mechanical switch. If the earphones plug is inserted into the above earphone jack, only the earphones are forcedly made to work instead of a speaker provided on the digital mobile phone.
Therefore, in the digital mobile phone, if a call comes while listening to the music with the earphones, to speak by the phone with the other party, the user have to pull the earphones plug out of the earphone jack to make the speaker work. There has been a problem that it is bad in usability.